


An Empty Mansion

by pillow forts (pyroooah)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Older!Athanasia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroooah/pseuds/pillow%20forts
Summary: Athanasia Wayne had been on the verge of taking back the world from the clutches of a crazed Superman's regime with her Father's symbol, after he and her brother had fallen in battle.She just hadn't intended to travel back in time.
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	An Empty Mansion

Time-paradoxes were funny things, Athanasia thought as she looked down at the body of her eleven year old self. She was fished out of the water, and the bullet hole was visible through her armour.

Deathstroke never missed. This was at least consistent, she thought morbidly. Past. Present. Future. 

She turned as the footsteps approached her, and Batman stood there—Bruce Wayne, as her mother mentioned once or twice when her brain wasn’t addled with the after-effects of the Lazarus Pit—and behind him was her eleven year old brother. 

“Who are you?” Damian asked.

“This is going to be difficult to explain,” she said. Pulling off her cowl, and turning to fully face them, the two of their eyes widened as they saw the symbol of the Bat on her chest when she shifted her cape. “I suppose I’m the bat—from the future of this universe. Or so I think." 

Her father stared at her blankly. 

“I’m also Athanasia al Ghul,” she said. She stared at her brother and Father. She pointed at the body of her eleven-year old self. “So is she. I am your daughter. I am your sister. Does it make sense when I say it like this?” 

Damian’s first conscious thought was to attack her. Unsurprisingly. He always had good reflexes. She found herself blocking a volley of attacks from her brother. He was younger—a far-cry of who he would be before he died—and she could predict his movements. 

The next thing he knew, his cheek was against the floor, and he was yelling profanities at her. Her father hadn’t moved to stop either of them. But if Alfred was to be believed about anything, it’s that Bruce always worked. Bruce was always watching. Bruce was waiting.

Or perhaps, she thought, he was in shock. She was the revelation that he wasn’t prepared for.

So, Damian was the easier one to deal with at the moment.

“Have you properly calmed down?” He was crying right now and staring at the corpse of his dead sister. “Has it properly sunk in?” 

_This is what it meant to be human,_ she thought. Damian was probably more human than she was. 

Damian’s tiny body was wracked with sobs, and Athanasia held him down like that. He was staring in the direction of her corpse. They both watched her father walk over to her dead body. 

“You can’t bring her back,” Athanasia said. 

Her father curled his hand around her eleven-year old self’s body, and he lifted her up and he looked into her eyes. And with what was only a sense of false confidence, he held her up. 

“She’s dead,” Athanasia said. “The sooner you accept this fact, the easier it will be.” 

He said nothing as he held her up. 

“Who killed her?” he asked.

“It won’t make it any easier if I told you,” she said. 

“Who killed her?” Batman asked her. His voice shook. “Who killed my daughter?” 

“What difference would it make?” Athanasia said. She let go of Damian and he sprung to his feet, and he vaulted away from her. Her father turned to look at her. “At that age, I hated the pair of you. You can put her through the resurrection pit if you like. She’ll only be a weapon. Nyssa will drag her back with the League of Assassin’s help, and she’ll undergo torture for disobedience. She’ll just be tormented with hatred for the cape, for the bat, for the league and for family.” 

She stared at Batman with unwavering resolve.

“Death is a mercy, Father.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated by the concept of her character in Injustice. I think I'm going to try and see where I take her. Therefore I'm going to loosely follow canon and world build anything that has holes. 
> 
> I'm going to treat this as a character study of sorts for Athanasia, and also focus on her generally as a character and her psyche and her missions and goals rather than writing another kid that Bruce adopts.


End file.
